


[HP/GS]Down

by Cecilia_Stucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Salazar, Chinese Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Founders' story, Hey guys can any one translate it into English?, I don't know what i'm writing about, Love Story, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Salazar has a daughter!, one thousand years ago, top godric
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_Stucky/pseuds/Cecilia_Stucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我们，身为作者，尽力从那寥寥数语里面挖掘出四巨头的故事。他们爱恨，他们的辛苦与付出，在那充满神话与险恶的千年前，他们建立了霍格沃茨、谈了恋爱、还带着一个孩子，戈德里克和萨拉査两个人甚至无数次的滚上了床。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1~5

**Author's Note:**

> 存文用。

1、  
每个明天都生死未知。  
所以他们狂欢，如同末日前夕。

戈德里克必须要承认他喜欢萨拉査的身体——  
不，他爱死了。  
他喜欢对方压抑呻吟的样子，红色蔓延上他苍白的皮肤；他尽力抽插，像是要通过这种方式将那些嚼碎在口里的话传递给对方。  
但是那感觉好似又不仅仅是身体，因为他不想要别人，他只想要萨拉査。他们做爱的节奏总是如同暴风雨上的小船——那种魔法都控制不了的暴风雨，然而事后又如同风平浪静时在海岛上栖息。戈德里克总是无可救药的想要吻遍他的全身，喜欢在接吻时悄悄睁开眼睛。

他的内心那个透明瓶子——他发誓无论怎样都要留一部分给萨拉査，透明的、无所遁形的，不管其它的什么事情都无法占据那一小块；他小心翼翼地把自己的情感放进去，仿佛那是整个世界。  
他想说爱你，我爱你；他想要旋转跳跃，想要像鸟儿一样飞翔来表达心中的激动；不不，他要表现的更平静一些，要压抑住颤抖的手，把所有他想要的东西堆在他的旁边；如果可以的话，他想把自己的心拿出来呈现在萨拉査面前，把那透明的瓶子拿出来，让对方明白自己多爱他。

你想要什么。他在肉体碰撞的间隙喃喃低语，并不妄想一个回答；那时，体液将两人结合之处和腹部弄得黏湿，两个人的魔杖胡乱地扔在了地上，萨拉査汗湿的黑发贴在前额。  
我想要死。戈德里克好像听到了回答，萨拉査的眼睛睁大，黑色的瞳孔放大看向他，却好像透过他看向了虚空；他喃喃自语，好像并没有意识到自己在回答问题。  
他们的肉体因为摩擦火热无比，达到了人类能够结合的最大深度。缺氧的窒息感来临，他知道那是高潮的前兆。  
但是戈德里克感觉好冷，感觉萨拉査仿佛在另一个世界；那些肉体、那些感觉都不是真实的，唯有虚无才是真实的。  
他的心瑟瑟发抖，像蔫了的花儿一样萎顿。

 

2、  
好深的绿色，像是一片树林；在阳光之下变浅，像是一片新鲜的绿叶。  
这让戈德里克想到了对方国家的海——颜色不同，但是契合无比，海风徐徐，海岸的树有着湿漉漉的枝条。带着一些来自异域的神秘感，一些他们这些后来到英格兰的的盎格鲁-撒克逊人无法窥探的古老。

萨拉査的眼睛。  
这是当他们第一次见面的时候，戈德里克对他的第一印象。  
不，他是一个谨慎的巫师——至少是他自以为的。他不可能在和一个男性巫师第一次见面的时候喜欢上对方，更何况对方是一个斯莱特林——最后的斯莱特林。  
但是他一直都承认，他喜欢对方的眼睛。

好漂亮的眼睛，他们家族相传的绿宝石与之相比黯然失色。  
戈德里克一向喜欢那些漂亮的东西，比如说他的铠甲，他的魔杖，他梦想中的那把金红色的宝剑，和萨拉査的眼睛。  
他不用，也不一定要把那些东西占为己有。但是他喜欢它们在他旁边，让他看着，盯着，迷醉于那些流转的光辉之中。

彼时的萨拉査绝对算不上好看——烟火与打斗使他的脸上布满污渍与血迹，身上的衣服在黑魔法的攻击之下无法修补，魔力耗尽的他甚至无法完全站稳，要不是对赫尔加的信任，他肯定不会在如此虚弱的情况下见两个陌生人。  
戈德里克只是审视着。

这时他发现斯莱特林手上还牵着一个人——一个小女孩。  
“她是谁？”他饶有兴趣的问道，那个小女孩被笼罩在萨拉査长袍的阴影之下，无法看清面容。  
“我女儿。”那个希腊人——斯莱特林——回答。

3、  
萨拉査想到了俄狄甫斯，在不自知的情况下弑父娶母，使得底比斯遭受神的诅咒。  
他不信这些“他们的”神，那些古老的希腊神祗，而非中东传来的基督教。就连尼克斯女神都没有拯救他母亲，任她在那个坟墓一般的家族里死去。他不要求神的眷顾，因为真正的信仰不是要求回报的。所以他只是不信，当做故事一样来听。  
然而故事也是有意义的。  
在完全自知的情况下弑父的他，又会因为那些“神谕”受到什么样的诅咒呢？

他看着自己的尚未安定的女儿，突然又想到了格兰芬多。  
他们的角色是什么样的呢？阿喀琉斯和帕特罗克洛斯？不是。他思索良久，感觉格兰芬多像赫拉克勒斯，然而自己的是什么呢？

特洛伊战争的一切都是注定的。希腊士兵和特洛伊士兵拼尽全力的去打仗，赫克托耳和阿基里斯拼命争锋。然而阿波罗想让特洛伊赢就可让丢出去的长矛改变方向；同样，雅典娜想让希腊赢，就可让那些平凡的士兵勇往直前。  
所以都是注定的，凡人的生命在神明的意志下渺小的可怕。

俄狄甫斯……  
而他又能改变什么呢？

 

4、  
戈德里克眼尖的瞥见萨拉査的门没有关紧，他习惯性的抽出魔杖想要帮对方关紧。但是在抽出魔杖的那一刻犹豫了，想了半天，他还是蹑手蹑脚的跑到门口想要偷看一眼——他一直对这个人保持着极大的兴趣。  
就是一眼，他想，萨拉査肯定会发现自己的，所以不算偷看。  
他往里面一瞥——萨拉査没有发现。那个女孩睡在床上，萨拉査背对着戈德里克跪在床边，头埋在了她的肩膀处。  
戈德里克眼尖，看到了萨拉査的肩膀在剧烈抖动。  
戈德里克耳朵也灵，他听到了隐隐约约被压抑的抽泣。  
他挠了挠鼻尖，退了出去。

一晚上他都没有睡好觉，甚至有些幼稚地（他16岁了，已经成年两年了）嫉妒那个小小的女孩，为什么萨拉査对着她哭不对着自己？  
那种朦胧的，想要触碰、想要看清的想法到底是什么。  
这个念头就出现了一下，他紧接着意识到这有多么荒谬，但就是止不住想象。  
他叹了一口气，觉得自己就应该轻轻帮对方关门，都怪自己的好奇心。

 

5、  
格兰芬多的背就在他的眼前，毫无防备。萨拉査盯着对方宽阔的肩膀，觉得格兰芬多简直刷新了自己的认知——他怎么会这么放心把自己的后背露在一个刚认识不久的人身上？在战斗中？  
妖精并不是什么难以对付的生物，但是对方数量多、死缠烂打，要不是格兰芬多在他们的地盘上狩猎，也不会把他们引过来。  
都怪格兰芬多。萨拉査恨恨的想，一个魔咒解决了格兰芬多背后的妖精，然后恨恨的盯着自己的手。  
救他干嘛，皮那么厚，一个妖精死不了。

“格兰芬多先生，请你下次注意那是什么生物的地盘！”  
“请叫我戈德里克，萨拉査。”

魔力耗尽的他们无法保证晚上睡眠的舒适——在危险情况下，魔力必须用在该用的地方，是每个巫师都知道的准则。他和格——戈德里克睡一起，  
又看到了对方的肩膀，很宽，比他自己的要宽。格兰芬多高大又健壮，但从来不给人一种壮硕凶猛的印象。

并不讨厌，对方身上散发的热量让他感觉温暖。  
他憎恨这样的自己，如此软弱，如此不像他。

当天晚上他并没有做噩梦，那些隐隐约约的尖叫，孩子的哭泣，杂乱的咒骂，他的冷漠，全从他梦中远去；他没有被杀死，女儿没有被杀死，他还活着，身边有三个同伴，能够果腹。他早上醒来的时候有一时的失神、不知道自己身在何方，他如同回到子宫一般蜷缩着，十五年来从没有过如此平静。戈德里克继续在他身边睡着，胸膛微微起伏。两人的姿势太过亲密，而他的第一反应并不是离开。  
什么热流在心中涌动，他闭上眼睛，唾弃自己的贪恋。

所以，他们现在是朋友了——除了他的女儿，他唯一的亲人之外，他能够和别人建立的最亲密的关系。赫尔加，罗伊娜，以及…戈德里克。  
他当时这样认为，再次昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。


	2. 6~9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有肉肉…是自行车……请轻喷

6、  
他们遇到了一个湖泊，正好可以让奔波了几天的他们洗一个澡——毕竟，魔咒不能够解决根本问题。  
他们绅士的让女士先洗，当罗伊娜和赫尔加洗完之后，戈德里克快速的脱完身上的衣服跳了下去。  
“萨拉査，下来吧。”他兴奋的朝萨拉査挥手，“还有点暖和呢，一点都不冷。快点快点。”  
萨拉査瞪着他，当然——他当然不会害羞，就是…就是…他盯着戈德里克在水下若隐若现的身体，耳朵感觉有些发烫，很难把视线移开。

“这人，怎么那么磨蹭呢？”赫尔加在他身后对着罗伊娜轻笑。  
“毕竟要看是谁嘛，我们的萨拉査害羞了。要么我们帮帮他吧。”罗伊娜——女魔头说道。  
萨拉査转头，想要辩解“我没有害羞”。但是就在他头转到一半的时候，罗伊娜和赫尔加一人一脚，把他连人带着身上的衣服踢了下去。

他猝不及防，眼睛在水下一时看不到，呛了几口水浮了上来，感觉衣服贴在身上，贴着一个比谁还要温暖的物体。  
戈德里克的身体。  
他匆忙转头，看到岸上的两个人对他挤眉弄眼。  
“闺蜜时间到——我们给你们一点隐私。”赫尔加大笑，罗伊娜加上一句，“萨拉査，加油！挺你！”随后两个一边笑一边去了远处的草坪上。  
“萨拉査，把衣服脱了！”格兰芬多大叫，然后大笑，把水向萨拉査泼了过去。  
这个行为激起了萨拉査的好胜心。他脱掉衣服，用魔法制造了一个水球，向戈德里克飞了过去。  
他在对方叫痛（才怪呢）的声音中，让很多股水流劈头盖脸向戈德里克浇去。  
然后世界就清净了。  
他看着天空，这样的生活还不错。他不讨厌对方。  
他也不懂这是什么样的感觉，就像刚才碰到戈德里克身体的时候……那种感觉，不差，他潜意识里甚至想抱上去，汲取热源。  
但这不是自己的风格。

 

7、  
“你祈祷吗？”戈德里克看向对方的鼻尖，含糊的问道。这是一个罕见的晴天，他们偷空在那片草坪上休息，太阳懒洋洋的照下来。萨拉査在看一本用蛇语写的书，黑发垂下肩膀。戈德里克躺在草地上晕晕乎乎，看着萨拉査的侧脸发呆，鬼使神差的问出来了这么一句。  
萨拉査瞟了他一眼，似乎很奇怪他这么问，于是戈德里克又重复了一遍。  
“我不信神，梅林或是我们自己的神。”萨拉査放下书，眼睛盯着手尖沉默，气氛慢慢变得尴尬，戈德里克也感觉有些不对劲了。就在他还想说话的时候，萨拉査开口了。  
“大部分人祈祷的时候不是因为他们真正信神，而是他们没有能力做到一件事情而冀希着他们的神帮助他们，因为他们无能。当他们发现自己的祈祷没有回应的时候，会气愤地走出祈祷室，四处谩骂信仰的无能。”  
而他自己在小的时候也以为信仰是一种交换，他祈祷，神给予。而当他得不到自己想要的，就认为信仰无用。  
“但是我会控制不住想，如果自己想要的东西能用单纯的祈祷就得来就好了。我不会祈祷，但我还是会希望，冀希于那个不知名的力量。我希望母亲能够撑过去，我希望父…那个男人不会在找我们麻烦，我希望能够吃饱，我希望。”  
他冷笑，继续说道：“可是那又有什么用呢？人们很注重事情的意义，因为他们能够得到所有想要的结果。当结果都无法得到的时候，意义这个东西本身又有什么意义呢？”  
他看向戈德里克，停了半晌，说道：“你不用太放在心上。”他自嘲的笑了笑，“我本不应该跟你说这些的…我可以把这些告诉你们，甚至告诉敌人，因为我根本不在乎。”

那时他们还是无畏的青年，是彼此可以交托性命的朋友；那时还没有霍格沃茨，他们除了生存下去之外不用顾虑那么多问题。别人称他们为最伟大的四个巫师——人们的寿命都很短，巫师也不例外；老一辈的行将就木，他们仿佛站在了顶端，意气风发。  
戈德里克在睡着前的最后一个瞬间看到的是萨拉査鼻梁的侧面，他迷糊的觉得。  
真好看啊。

 

8、  
戈德里克做了一个梦。那是一千年之后——梦总是很奇怪的，就像醒来之后的他一直搞不懂为什么在梦里如此轻易的就接受了自己在一千年后。  
没有他们的世界。  
霍格沃茨依旧耸立，而创始人们变成苍白的的四个名字，史书上的画像承受着评论与非议，陌生的不真实。而他的角色不再是戈德里克·格兰芬多，而是一个旁观者。  
萨拉査·斯莱特林，四位创始人之一，斯莱特林学校初代院长。因为与曾经最好的朋友戈德里克·格兰芬多不合而离开霍格沃茨，从此再无踪迹。  
……

他醒了。

自己没有预言能力，他想。那只是一个梦，萨拉査不可能离开，他能去哪里呢？何况一千年对于他们来说太过遥远了，即便是魔法也对生死与时间无能为力。  
他惊讶于自己的心痛，按理来说他应该就此忘怀。  
但是，当他站在曾经他们相遇的地方时，那喊着“戈德里克”的声音从遥远的地方传来，虚无的不真实；那话语绵长飘渺，带着森冷的严寒在他耳边回荡；像是未死的魂灵从地底的呼号，又似情人无奈的重复。  
那一下一下的呼唤像是一把把尖刀，在他心上扎出若干的小孔。他颤抖地望向天空，乌云和阴雨从未改变。  
那是萨拉査的声音啊，他想。他怎么可能听错。

 

9、  
戈德里克屏着气给萨拉査包扎，他左腿裤腿卷到膝盖，小腿血肉模糊，被黑魔法攻击的黑印还在。这种伤口无法用魔法治愈，他们只能给他上药然后包扎，希望他能快点好起来。  
这一定很疼，他想。在他白鲜上去的时候，他看到萨拉査脸色发白（他本来脸色就苍白，这样一来更是惨白到没法看），咬着嘴唇，但是一声不发，身体也没有颤抖。  
他想，要是自己受这个伤多好啊，自己的身体比萨拉査强壮很多，而且很容易愈合。以后萨拉査都不要受伤了，梅林。他在心里默默的祈祷（虽说他知道自己并不虔诚）。手上的小腿修长，脚踝很细，那块骨头凸出来的形状，让他想要抚摸，感受那种手感。他一向都喜欢漂亮的东西。  
忍住，戈德里克！他对自己说。想要快速完成手上的活计，怕自己会控制不住。

终于完成了，他心里松了一口气

“别走……”萨拉査突然说，随机抿住了嘴唇，像是有些后悔。他试着站起来，但是又踉跄了一下。  
戈德里克赶紧走过去扶住他，不让他摔倒在地上。但他的手被萨拉査打开，对方有些不悦的看着他，好像是在气恼自己把对方看的太脆弱。  
萨拉査坐在地上，戈德里克半跪在地上，手还没来得及从对方腰上离开。  
时间仿佛突然静止了，萨拉査的瞳孔在昏暗的光线下变得深沉、墨绿，里面装满了戈德里克看不懂的情绪。这是苏格兰的一片草原，一片空地，除了在这里过夜的他们四人之外，没有其他人类。  
萨拉査的喉结上下滚动，似在吞咽。戈德里克目不转睛的看着对方的脖颈，绿色的长袍堪堪遮住一半的脖子，白皙的皮肤与衣服形成强烈反差，看起来更是苍白的吓人。  
想要用舌头去舔。戈德里克想。萨拉査真好看啊。他的欲望蠢蠢欲动，像是有一团火在心中游荡；身体感觉开始发热，下体想要起身。  
而萨拉査只是看着他，精致的面容在昏暗光线映照下更加立体，带着些阴影，看上去有些不知所措，眉头皱了起来，但是并没有让他的手离开。

静止的时间突然流动起来，戈德里克一个抬手，静音咒覆盖这个帐篷。  
下一秒，他亲了上去，像是咬人。他感觉到嘴唇碰到了对方的，随即牙齿也撞到了一起。  
血的味道，萨拉査的味道，灵活的舌头，柔软的皮肤，温热的口腔，对方的喘息。

时间快了起来。他不知道自己怎么脱去对方的衣服，那些繁琐的长袍，他很快发现不能用手，于是打个响指把萨拉査身上的衣服全剥了下来。他首先看到的是锁骨，突出来；其次是胸膛上的乳头，因为略冷的空气而硬起来；然后是有着美好肌肉线条的胸部；腹部有着人鱼线，但并不夸张；然后是……  
他听到自己神经断裂的声音。

戈德里克遇到了反抗，货真价实的反抗，看起来上下之争是不可避免的。戈德里克红着眼睛和萨拉査在地毯上扭打在一起，谁也不知道他的衣服是如何在过程中被扯了下来。  
肉体互相摩擦，有轻微汗水，他们的勃起时不时蹭在一起；双方都失去了理智，性欲和好胜心搅在一起，没有魔法，只有最原始的斗争。  
不说他们的体型和体力差，光是萨拉査伤的一条腿注定了战局的结果；并不算特别快，但是也没持续特别久。当戈德里克把萨拉査压在地毯上，勃起顶着对方的肚子，手控制不住在对方胸膛上抚摸时，他肯定自己脸上带着狡猾的笑容，像是狮子捕到猎物。

“戈德里克，你个混蛋。”他听到对方咬牙切齿的声音，笑的更欢了；抓住萨拉査的手拿到嘴边，虔诚的亲了亲手背，嘴唇摩挲着那片皮肤。  
“但是你喜欢啊，宝贝。”戈德里克哑着嗓子说，眼中带着欲望和胜利者的光芒；他压在萨拉査身上，小心的避开对方受伤的左腿，一手牢牢抓住对方不听话两个手腕，附身到对方的脖颈处，迫使萨拉査抬头，然后他带着陶醉的表情深深的吸了一口气，闻对方身上那种凛冽的味道。

他的眼睛因为欲望变得通红，肾上腺素让他充满精力，原始的时候，性爱就是一种战斗。他喘息、低笑。戈德里克·格兰芬多是好斗的，但是也像狮子一样狡猾。他平时的外在从不伪装，然而那些表象并非全部。  
“萨拉査……你知道我们都等了很久了。你为我准备好了吗？很快，你肯定会的。”


	3. 10

10、  
戈德里克一点时间都没有浪费，他俯身含住萨拉査的乳头，感受那块肉因为突然的刺激愉悦的挺立起来。他用舌头绕着乳晕画着圈，不时用牙齿轻咬那颗果实。萨拉査没有发出声音，但是戈德里克可以感受到身下的这副身躯在快感之下绷紧、颤抖，让他有种征服的喜悦感。他放开了左边的乳头，那颗红红的、饱受蹂躏的果实因为他的唾液而闪闪发光，他把嘴移到右边，对右边的乳头如法炮制。他听到压抑的低吟溢出萨拉査的嘴巴，于是吸得更起劲了，感觉到对方的肌肉使劲绷紧，但是极力抑制住自己的双手。  
并没有抵抗。

他顺着对方的腹部舔下去，跟他相比，萨拉査的身形清瘦的多，但是有一层薄薄、实用的肌肉；他顺着对方的人鱼线，流连到了大腿内侧，他可以感觉到对方一直在抑制自己不要动，不要因为身体本能反应而夹住他。  
无言的信任。  
当他突然轻咬对方大腿与腹部连接处时，他听到萨拉査的咒骂，紧绷的大腿颤抖起来，准备蓄力对他进攻——  
他把对方的阴茎含了进去，感觉到萨拉査倒吸一口凉气，整个身体一下子瘫软了下来。  
戈德里克带着一种胜利的感觉舔着对方的龟头，舌头绕过敏感的伞状物，然后含进去，一只手配合着轻抚着对方的睾丸；那种男性独有的麝香味道包围了他，侵略着他的感官，却也是屈服的象征。戈德里克感觉自己硬的不行，卸甲、沦落，像是捕食者在逮到猎物之后允许自己沉醉的几秒。  
这是萨拉査，他觉得光是这个事实就可以让他发狂。他内心的那个瓶子，那块自己的秘密，想要大喊大叫，因为他和自己喜欢的人做爱了——不是交配，不仅是性；有关原始的冲动，但更多的情感夹杂其中。  
他下定决心让对方先射出来，但是萨拉査拽他的头发，力气不小，想让他上去。他在心里为这个未完成的愿望默哀几秒，离开了萨拉査的阴茎，俯身看向萨拉査的脸颊。  
对方高挺的颊骨覆盖着汗水，面颊发红，嘴唇因为之前的纠缠肿了起来、艳红色，眼底有个漩涡，带着情欲的色彩，在昏暗的光线下呈现墨绿色，似是覆盖着一层薄雾，但是那团火光依然在他眼里燃烧，肆意的回应着戈德里克的注视。  
他真是太美了。被欲望烧焦的脑子无法想出更多的形容词。精致的五官，像是雕刻出来的鼻梁，俊美但是充满着力量，在最原始的情欲下呈现着不加掩饰的优雅。戈德里克着迷的看着，觉得自己已经上瘾了。  
“可以吗。”他的喉咙因为性欲而沙哑，但是他还是要问——这不是交配，不是互相利用。这是他们的…他们的第一次，他要给萨拉査留下一个好的印象  
萨拉査深深的看着他，戈德里克因为这个目光心中一跳——同时，他下身的某个部位也在做同样的动作。  
“别那么磨磨唧唧。”萨拉査低声说，好似带着一些不甘偏头，露出自己的脖颈——臣服顺从的姿态。戈德里克鄙视自己的低俗，但仍然不得不承认这个姿势给了他极大的成就感，他用鼻子磨蹭着对方的脖子，深吸对方的气味，直到萨拉査不耐烦的用手势表示让他快点。

默念咒语，大量的润滑剂出现在萨拉査的股沟，粘稠的、冰凉的。  
“戈德里克你——”  
他的手指阻止了任何骂人的话从萨拉査嘴巴蹦出，像是伸进有些凝固的油脂里，有些困难，但是并不艰难。他穿过那圈环装肌肉，伸进对方高热的体内。不自觉的思考如果是自己的阴茎，会是什么感觉。他慢慢的伸进第二根手指，左右探索对方的体内；在他用三根手指四处摸索的时候，萨拉査突然僵住了。  
他再次按压那个地方，失控的喘息从上方传来，他知道自己找对地方了。  
“你天赋秉异啊，吾…友。”他压抑住那个字眼，轻笑。  
他们在性交，这就是萨拉査需要知道的，这就是他需要萨拉査知道的。他不需要知道自己心里那些念头，那些没有结果的爱慕，让人恐惧的上瘾。

他想要让萨拉査翻一个身子。“这样你更轻松一些。”戈德里克试着轻轻的说，不想表现的太过强势。  
“我要看着你，”萨拉査皱眉，“好歹要看着第一个操我的混蛋。”  
他的话让戈德里克更硬了。第一次…要看着自己……他选择性的忽略了混蛋。但是——  
“萨拉査，我怕你——”  
“我说不要动。”萨拉査嗓音低沉沙哑，带着快感的痕迹，却又带着清醒的意识。他充满控制欲，戈德里克意识到，他将永远不会屈服。而这种认知让戈德里克更加战栗起来，沉醉在那种斗争、征服的快感中，他知道萨拉査永远不是那种任人处置的角色，而他也没有想要这种人来当自己的伴…不，朋友，他喜欢这样的定位，喜欢和对方用同样强烈的控制欲互相征服、牵制。  
即便……搅满情欲的脑子迷迷糊糊的想，这意味着未来的不和与…懊悔。  
但他是戈德里克·格兰芬多啊，世界上有什么事情难得到他？  
于是他愉快的妥协了——为了更伟大的利益论调，虽然他拒不承认。他面对着萨拉査，在对方眼神的瞪视下抬起他的两条腿，小心翼翼不碰到伤处，用自己被忽视良久的阴茎蹭着那个一开一合的小穴，偶尔戳进去，但是又出来，在会阴上磨蹭。  
“我说快…快点进来！”萨拉査用一种快要窒息的声音说道，双腿难耐的动了动；侧头，脸上不知是因为性欲或是羞耻而红潮满面  
“谨遵您所言。”戈德里克勾起嘴角，露出了一个坏笑，满足于对方的欲求不满。

在戈德里克终于挺身进入的时候，两个人同时喘息，他只进去了一点——梅林在上，他这辈子的忍耐力全用在这里了。汗水从萨拉査的脑袋上流了下来，他嘴巴张开，瞳孔扩张，无神的盯着上方，极力抑制自己的喘息，勃起的阴茎有些疲软下来。  
戈德里克停了几秒，问道：“现在可以吗？”他知道自己停不下来，也不想做这个承诺。萨拉査的眼睛盯着他，凝视了几秒，缓缓地点了点头。  
他继续往里面推，同时为自己的尺寸抱歉了几秒，一只手帮萨拉査手淫，对方的阴茎硬了很快就重新硬了起来，内部也放松了很多。他慢慢的推进着，极力抑制着自己的冲动，感受里面的软肉包裹着、顺从着他，甬道慢慢打开。所有一切都感觉像是梦境，像是在冥想盘看到的记忆，萨拉査的躺在他的身下，在略微昏暗的光的映照下，光暗对比更加鲜明。阴影深邃，衬起高挺的鼻梁；高光鲜明，昭示着对方的汗水。戈德里克深深吸气，觉得自己悲哀的堕落成了一个原始动物。没办法，谁让他这么喜欢萨拉査呢？  
在他的睾丸终于贴上萨拉査的屁股的时候，他再次停住了。过程中萨拉査一直没有说话，只是盯着虚空，嘴巴大张着呼吸。他再一次问道：“可以吗？”语气中有一些不确定。  
萨拉査翻了一个白眼：“我不是那些女孩。”  
“我知道你不是。”戈德里克举起手承认，随即又有些担忧的问：“萨拉査，我的意思是，真的可以了吗？”  
“干。”萨拉査低沉的说。“干我。”

一切就此乱套。

戈德里克抓住对方的胯骨，毫不怜惜的撞击着，听到一声惊呼和断断续续的呻吟声从萨拉査的嘴里泄露出来；他的手掌沿着他的大腿内侧往上移动，感受因为汗水而湿滑的皮肤，充满欲望的轻抚对方紧绷起来的线条，但就是不碰萨拉査欲望的根源。呻吟声越来越大，他的速度也越来越快。  
原始、暴力。  
触碰、沉重。  
他感觉自己无法思考，只是在想这具身子多么美好，因为自己可能会在另外一个世界过上没有萨拉査的一生而感到惊恐。萨拉査这么美，充满了力量与控制，他不是雌性，不像她们那么顺从、易碎，但是戈德里克喜欢这样，他喜欢漂亮的东西，但也喜欢自己千辛万苦得到的东西。萨拉査这么好，即便在这种情欲迸发的时候也充满着优雅，自己这么……  
自己这么爱他。  
萨拉査的手伸下来想要触碰自己的阴茎，戈德里克打开了，他不想要…他想要看对方为了自己射出来。这个行为的后果就是萨拉査用膝盖骨顶了他的胸膛，那条没受伤的腿，并不重但是足够警示，他闷哼一声，使劲撞着对方的前列腺。  
“你，戈德里克…啊…你，混蛋，不要，我要……”萨拉査破碎的话语，带着不遮掩的呻吟。戈德里克妥协了，用自己的手掌覆盖着对方尺寸可观、形状漂亮的阴茎，上下撸动起来，不时用大拇指磨蹭那个不断溢出前液的铃口。  
“萨拉査，你是我最好的。”他听到自己低声呢喃，也不知道在说什么，隐约的察觉萨拉査明天肯定会因为这句话生气，然而在情欲的当头两人都没有管什么。萨拉査因为快感而把背向后弓起，头仰向后方，两颗乳头艳红。  
“快点…我要，我要到了……”他粗喘说道，带着一些命令的语气。  
戈德里克想笑，他喜欢这种语气，有着他所敬仰的力量。他的手指抚过对方不断战栗的大腿根，掠过勃起的阴茎，滑过紧绷的双球，磨蹭他的会阴，用手指快速摩挲那块软肉。萨拉査发出嘶声；戈德里克紧接着俯身，吸吮对方的乳头，逗弄那块果实，萨拉査发出几乎哭喊的叫声。戈德里克最后用手从下往上撸过那个柱体，随着一声闷哼，萨拉査的精液射到双方的小腹上，还有一些射到了萨拉査自己的下巴。他感觉到对方的甬道痉挛，颤抖的收缩，他不得不停止抽插以防自己立马射出来。他温柔的吻着对方，舔弄对方的嘴唇，帮助萨拉査度过高潮的余韵。过了几秒钟之后，他想要把对方翻过去。  
这次萨拉査没有拒绝，一声叹息，对方翻了过去，软软的膝盖支撑不住身体，戈德里克提起他的腰，帮助他翘起臀部。这个姿势能够进的更深，睾丸撞在对方屁股上的视觉效果也足够好，经过几十下快速的冲刺之后，戈德里克射在对方的身体里。

戈德里克最后一丝力气用在了往旁边倒去，而不是倒在萨拉査的身上。他们两个筋疲力尽，连发魔咒清洁的力气都没有。在戈德里克呼吸平稳了些之后，他用了几个的魔咒简单的清洗了一下，不至于一团糟。  
“睡吧，萨拉査，睡吧。”他喃喃自语，搂着对方，陷入睡眠。在他失去意识之前，他好像意识到什么。  
……等一下。  
操，他射在了里面。  
他射在了萨拉査的里面。


	4. 11~13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越写越喜欢赫尔加和罗伊娜嘤嘤嘤  
> 在那个年代女性能够和两位男性闯出一番这样伟大的事业，要经历多少旁人的讥笑和挫折。  
> 但是她们是如此的勇敢而伟大，聪明而智慧。她们是创始人，不为性别所限，和另外两位男性其名，被后人铭记。

11、  
操，他居然让戈德里克上了他。  
让那个脑子里只有的精液的狮子操了他。  
——不过，戈德里克可不像狮子一样射的那么快。

这是萨拉査在失去意识之前想到的最后一件事。

第二天早上他醒来，腰上有一只手臂环绕着，在不惊醒戈德里克的情况下把那只健壮的手臂扒开。他忍着酸痛的腰与某个难以启齿的部位，腿上的伤口还没有完全好，但是已经不妨碍行走。他去了旁边的的湖简单的冲洗了一下自己，包括…把后面的精液挖出来——那只狮子射的真多。  
他向左右看了看，这里设了魔法，没有麻瓜能够看到他。罗伊娜和赫尔加一向都是赖床重症患者，不会在这么早的时候醒来。  
要是别人在现在看到他的话，他也不介意大开杀戒。

他一向起的较晚，只是…不是在自己和别人同睡的时候。  
就算是戈德里克·格兰芬多，也只是一个时间长一点的例外而已。

在他想进入自己房间的时候，他的女儿从旁边探出头来：“父亲？”萨拉査走上前抱住她，在她额头上亲了一口——他并不常做这个动作，但是经过昨天晚上的事情之后，他现在看着女儿的脸，有一种微妙的…尴尬？他柔声问道：“怎么了？”  
“父亲，你昨天晚上…和戈德里克叔叔在房间怎么了？我听见你在叫，是伤口太疼了吗？你的腿怎么样了？”  
萨拉査瞬间石化，他可以感觉到自己耳根红了。可恶的狮子！一定是后来太……导致静音咒失效。就是…咳咳，太激烈了。  
“没事，父亲，我知道你们在干什么。”克里斯汀把他的反应理解成生气，赶紧说道。“罗伊娜阿姨和赫尔加阿姨告诉我，两个相爱的人会在一起做那种行为。你们昨天晚上肯定是在做爱。”  
罗伊娜·拉文克劳！赫尔加·赫奇帕奇！  
萨拉査·斯莱特林家族前继承人（当然他从来没有想到要回那个家）·单身父亲；令魔法界闻风丧胆的黑巫师·戈德里克·格兰芬多最好的朋友；蛇语者·有一只蛇怪幼崽作为宠物的·斯莱特林。  
卒于面部充血过多。

 

12、  
赫尔加·赫奇帕奇是真正的不列颠人。  
不是盎格鲁撒克逊——那些日耳曼入侵者，她是世世代代生活在这里的凯尔特人。她的家族位于苏格兰北部的山林之中，世代与植物为友，在凯尔特人逐渐消亡的同时，他们隐居于大山之中，闭不出户；不是巫师、不是麻瓜。  
她的童年同样在山林里度过，她感受着自然的力量，与植物为友；屋子旁边的小溪是她最喜欢去的地方，因为旁边住着一窝獾，它们喜欢在冰天雪地里筑窝，还喜欢在夜间出行。她喜欢它们，因为往往动物比人类更好打交道，没有计谋、没有背叛。  
她去过希腊，见到了斯莱特林家的那个全身上下刻满了倔强的男孩，萨拉査·斯莱特林。她轻笑，因为这种类型的男孩反而最好接近，只是没人这么做。那个阴森古老的家族，充斥着蛇语嘶嘶声的城堡，所有希望在尚未萌芽之时已被压制。  
她并非同情对方，纵使天性和平，但是她明白对方需要的不是这个，她只是想试着让对方感受何为“正常”的人类，埋下种子，悄然等待着日后发芽。  
这也是为什么她那么喜欢植物，因为种子——发芽——生长——成熟，这些是自然的规律，人类在这方面与植物惊人的相似，埋下去的东西终究会发芽，心里那些念想与执念，迟早会化成行为宣泄而出。

她是在十二岁的时候第一次去英格兰。坎特伯雷，大不列颠岛的南方，靠近东边，充斥着日耳曼人的语言。她打扮成麻瓜的样子，好奇的打量着陌生的环境，嘈杂的人群中，她毫不显眼。  
她遇到了罗伊娜·拉文克劳。时至今日，她依然清晰的记着当时的场景。  
纵使对方一身破旧的衣物，但是赫奇帕奇家的人天生感官敏锐，她知道在饭馆角落里坐着的那个（装作）不起眼的女孩是一个巫师，肯定是一个很有名的家族，因为对方身上那股气质无法伪装、也无法掩盖。  
故事始于她微笑着坐到对方的对面，压低声音说道：“如果你不介意的话，可以与我这个来自北方的游客暂住。”  
那个黑色头发的女巫用她那深邃的瞳孔凝视着赫尔加，深色的眼眸里面满是疲劳与不信任。赫尔加微笑着回视，赫奇帕奇家的人从来不会硬碰硬，而是让对方在不知不觉中心甘情愿地走到自己铺好的路。  
而她即使年纪尚小，依然是此类的专家。她自信面前这个女孩不会拒绝，因为她是赫尔加·赫奇帕奇，没人能够拒绝她。  
那个早熟的女孩戒备的点了点头，赫尔加握住了对方的手，偏头莞尔一笑。一缕头发落到眼前，她用手指轻轻拨开。  
那就是传奇的开始。

她再也没有回过家园，她留在了英格兰，和那个法兰克人——罗伊娜·拉文克劳。她们开始了她们的冒险，当那个拉文克劳已经高调的在自己家乡西边的岛屿上闯出一片名声，她只是抿着嘴微笑，并不张扬。  
途中，他们遇到了戈德里克·格兰芬多，一个真正的日耳曼人，金发碧眼，意气飞扬。在他家族的宴会攀谈过几次之后，他非常干脆的走出家族，加入了他们的冒险。他们去没人去过的地方，寻找恶龙；他们一路学习，寻找各种各样强大的巫师，直到自己变得强大。  
当他们远到希腊，会见那个赫尔加之前有所接触的萨拉査·斯莱特林时，最后一块拼图归位，他们终于完整。  
他们四人性格迥异，然而能够完美的相处。纵使时时会有争执，然而终究会和好。何况他们的关系早已不是普通朋友，而是能够互相交托后背的朋友。

她想。他们四个人的友谊超越了现世所有活着的巫师，再也不会有四个灵魂聚在一起，如何契合，如此完美。

直到她看到戈德里克在昨天晚上去了萨拉査的帐篷，再也没有出来过，她直到她错了，他们两个人已经不止友谊。惊讶吗？并不，她和罗伊娜已经偷偷讨论过很多次他们什么时候能够互相搞上，搞上之后又有多长时间才会互通心意（看，她们把顺序都猜对了）。

她轻笑，两个男孩都以为他们隐瞒的很好，那就让他们继续这样认为吧。她和罗伊娜将会围观，看两个相同固执的人学会如何相处与接纳。  
赫尔加·赫奇帕奇无所不知。

 

13、  
“克莉丝汀，来这里。”戈德里克看左右没人，偷偷地对那个女孩招招手，她疑惑的看了看他，走到了他的身前。  
“什么事情？格兰芬多叔叔。”她细声说到，和萨拉查如出一辙的绿眼睛清澈透亮。戈德里克心里揪紧了——萨拉查想要把她交给他的朋友，一个巫师家庭来抚养。“我甚至都无法保证她的生命安全。”轻声说道，他的手在两侧握紧，“而她是我唯一的亲人。”

“'我爱你'，用蛇语怎么说？”戈德里克问。女孩愣了一下，随机用一种了然的、不符合她的年龄的神情说道：“是给我父亲吗？”  
戈德里克慌张起来，他没想到自己的小秘密如此轻易的就被一个小孩说了出来——梅林在上，这个孩子还是自己暗恋之人的女儿。他感觉自己毫无防备，浑身不自在，辩解道：“不…不是，我和你父亲…不是，不是那种关系。”  
“可是我看到了，父亲从来没有用那种眼神看过别人。”  
“我们…是很好的朋友。”戈德里克慢慢说，竭力忽略自己声音中的不确定。  
“妈妈跟我说过，相爱的人就应该在一起。”女孩咬着嘴唇，“父亲和你在一起很开心…我以前从来没有见他那么开心过。”  
又一件他不知道的事情，又一个他不确定的暗示。戈德里克感觉无比烦躁，因为他想要抛却那些小心翼翼，但是又不确定这场赌博，因为他除了自己的感情，没有任何筹码。

感情岂能是赌博？戈德里克叹了口气，开始一点一点练习那个违背他所有声带结构的语言——非人的语言，又一条他与萨拉查之间的鸿沟。


	5. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自行车尽力了

他们的第二次是一个不算意外的意外。  
他们前进的道路上遇到一群人鱼，从湖底窜上来，要求他们交“过路费”，否则就会阻扰他们的经过。  
一般人会给“过路费”——无非就是食物和金子，来确保行程的安全；或是绕路走，避开这个湖泊。但是他们每一个人都不是会妥协的那种类型，挫折越多越是想越过去。战斗在罗伊娜一挥手、把一个人鱼抽到湖底的时候开始，地上的藤蔓拔地而起，很多人鱼被尖叫着缠了起来，要么被扔到了很远的树林或者是被重重的砸在地上，赫尔加左手高举在空中，表情毫无波动。  
打斗的过程中萨拉査与戈德里克被一个大鱿鱼拖到了湖底。带着泡头咒的两个人在浑浊的湖底拉着手、极力寻找避开耳目游到湖面的方法。  
战斗而形成的肾上腺素以及看不到路的焦躁感让两个人对视，世界在那一瞬间突然停住了。  
真好看的眼睛，萨拉査想。浑浊的湖水和泡头咒无法掩盖那抹蓝色，他发现自己勾起了嘴角，想要上前。  
戈德里克明显和他想的一样，他们上前亲吻，嘴唇却因为泡头咒而无法相贴。急躁与打斗的激动让他们紧紧的抱在了一起，胯部相贴，摩擦的快感让萨拉査发出呻吟，把头埋在戈德里克的脖颈处，感觉自己硬了起来，也感觉到戈德里克的勃起。  
“萨拉査，戈德里克？你们在底下怎么样？”赫尔加有些焦急的声音在耳边响起，施了魔法的饰品让他们四人可以不被察觉的交流。两人如梦初醒，身体分开，有些贪恋刚才的温暖，一起往水面上游，彼此在对方眼中看见了不熄的情欲。

晚上萨拉査睡不着，他走出他的帐篷，他坐在湖边那个大大的石头上发呆，不意外的感觉到有一双手臂环住了自己的腰。  
“戈德里克·格兰芬多，”他轻声细语的念叨着这个名字。“从我身上滚下去。”  
“我以为今天在湖底发情的不是我一个人？”  
萨拉査抿嘴，突然转身勾着戈德里克的脖子，在他耳边低声说：“我以为你有控制力。”  
他可以看到戈德里克的瞳孔瞬间收缩，对方张嘴，每个单词都带着微不可查的颤音：“所以到底是我的帐篷还是你的帐篷。”  
萨拉査仔细的思考了一下哪个离他的女儿房间更远——没有一个人想被他女儿听到自己在做爱。然而，他还没有回答，戈德里克又说话了：“要么就在这里吧。”  
他愕然的张大嘴巴，指着那块石头：“这里？”  
“没错，这里。我亲爱的萨拉査。”戈德里克笑着抚摸他的脸颊。“我以为你并不能坚持回去？”他充满暗示性的摸了一下萨拉査的裤子，手指抚过他半勃的阴茎。“幻影移形回去的话……我不确定你会不会分体。毕竟，缺少了这个地方，对男人来说都是不太好的事情……”萨拉査感觉自己的脸一下就红了，他张大嘴巴，却因为情欲而无法说话。  
“萨拉査……”戈德里克凑到他的耳边，咝声带着滚烫的气流拂过了他的耳垂。像是电击，快感震得他头皮发麻。于是鬼使神差之间，他点了点头。

在他还没有反应过来之前，就被戈德里克压在了石头上。身下硬邦邦的触感不禁让他皱了皱眉头，戈德里克解下最外面的披风，变成一张软软的垫子放在他的身下，毫无诚意的说了一声抱歉。  
萨拉査坐在垫子上瞪着戈德里克，他歪着头，思索着怎样用几句话来呛戈德里克。然而对方扶着他的肩，眼睛里带着情欲：“萨拉査，我们都等不及了，不是吗？”  
那个恼人的狮子又把他推在垫子上，一个魔咒掀开他上身的巫师袍，双手抚摸他的胸膛，俯身嘴唇亲上他左边的乳头，一气呵成。  
萨拉査闭着嘴巴，制止住脱口而出的尖叫。戈德里克开始用牙齿细细的碾磨那里，萨拉査可以感觉到自己的乳头硬了起来——他以前怎么不知道男性的这里还会有快感？战栗的感觉从胸膛传向全身。  
“别……戈德里克…嗯…啊……”萨拉査小声说道，随即咬着牙抵抗着那只在自己下体晃荡的手。“她们…她们都会听到的……”他感觉脸颊都红了，可能被人发现的羞耻感让他的身体更敏感了，奇异的背德感又让他感觉快感加倍。他使劲咬着牙齿，怕被自己女儿听到。  
“放心，我这次的静音咒肯定没问题。”戈德里克亲了亲他的腹部。“再说了，罗伊娜和赫尔加肯定知道了不是吗？你的女儿也已经知道了啊。我们没有什么好隐藏的。”  
萨拉査想要破口大骂这头狮子的毫无廉耻，然而话到嘴边却变成了呜咽：“戈德里克…她们…我不能…嗯…啊…别，别……”  
“只要你说，萨拉査，只要你说出口。”戈德里克突然定定的看向萨拉査的眼睛，蓝色的眼睛看不懂情绪，  
“小声点……”萨拉査轻声说，感觉所有羞耻都离自己而去。“快点…很舒服……”  
因为是你。

一个无杖无声咒，萨拉査身上的衣服全都飞了起来，不知道掉在了哪里。他浑身赤裸，眼睁睁的看着衣衫整齐的格兰芬多爬到他的身上——尼克斯在上，这块石头大小正合适——温热的嘴唇舔舐他的脖颈，他顺从的偏头，咬牙切齿地说：“戈德里克，你的衣服。”  
“我的错。”戈德里克笑了一声，同样迅速的抛弃了自己的衣服。肉体贴着肉体的感觉太过清晰，温热而熟悉，月光照在了戈德里克的身体上，似在闪闪发光。萨拉査一使劲坐了起来，把戈德里克推到了毯子上，双腿跪在对方身子两边，俯身吻住对方的脖子。  
“哇，吾…友，你今天这么热情？”那头狮子明显很享受，双手一摊，明摆着享受萨拉査的舔舐。  
随着舌头的往下，身下人喘息声加重了，萨拉査愉快的舔了舔戈德里克的腹肌。戈德里克的身材在巫师之中较为少见，完美的如同他在家乡看到的雕塑。戈德里克从来都不是一个“魔法万能论”者，他主张能用体力完成的事情就不要交给魔法来做，因为战斗的时候，魔力储备决定着生死，谁会在端水这种小事上耗费魔力？  
萨拉査决定不去想他是如何得到这个经验的，戈德里克闭口不提他的过去，用笑容和行动掩盖着一切。偏偏所有人都指着萨拉査说他不和人交流，戈德里克这个家伙把自己伪装的天衣无缝——可能是因为那并非伪装，那些笑容也是他自己。  
在他嘴唇移到腹肌中间那条沟时，萨拉査感觉到戈德里克的手摸上他的大腿，移到他的臀瓣上，手指若有若无的像股沟里试探。萨拉査把双腿分的更开一些，无声的发出邀请。

无声咒语，润滑剂从他的臀缝流下，滴到了戈德里克的腿上。对方浑然不觉，食指在他的后穴上转着圈，慢慢进入，萨拉査深吸了一口气，感觉到身体的抗拒。  
“还是这么紧，萨拉査，放松。”戈德里克对他说。萨拉査抬起身子点点头，慢慢的呼出那口气，感觉戈德里克整个手指伸了进去，在后穴里面摸索打转。在他按上那个点的时候，萨拉査不得不使劲咬着戈德里克的肩头，防止自己发出一声长长的呻吟。秋天的晚上很安静，昆虫的鸣叫都不复存在。万籁俱静，他们动一下的声音都无比清晰。萨拉査保持着那个姿势，翘着臀部，不敢动弹，时时刻刻担惊受怕她们听到，如果克里斯汀看到他不在出来找他怎么办？如果罗伊娜或赫尔加想要去找他们怎么办……  
“你还是那么敏感，萨拉査。”戈德里克说着加了第二根手指，在他的后穴里搅动，发出渍渍的水声，无比清晰，萨拉査红着脸把自己埋到戈德里克的肩头，不管这个动作是多么的暴露。他感觉到戈德里克两根手指在小穴里面剪刀状打开，微风刮过，他的肠肉感觉到冷意，瑟瑟发抖。  
在戈德里克加到第三根手指的时候，萨拉査已经无法忍住了。他随着戈德里克手指的抠挖断断续续地喘息、呻吟。在戈德里克侧头问他怎么样的时候颤抖，声音断断续续：“嗯…可以…啊啊…很舒服…确定你的静音咒…周围不要有人……那里，继续……”  
戈德里克把手指抽出来，那一瞬间的空虚感，还有风吹入他未闭合的小穴，萨拉査差点摔在了戈德里克身上。对方双手扶着他的腰，他跪在戈德里克胯部两边，扶着戈德里克坚硬的阴茎对准自己的穴口，慢慢的往下坐  
“唔……太大了，我…我放不进去。”这个体位让戈德里克的阴茎前所未有的深入，萨拉査产生了一种内脏被抵住的感觉。他感觉自己身体内部已经撑到爆炸，然而戈德里克的阴茎还没有进到头。  
“没事，萨拉査，你可以的…还记得上次吗？我全进去了，结结实实地进去了，而你全部接纳了……”他因为戈德里克的话语发抖，慢慢地往下坐，终于感觉到对方的睾丸贴在自己的臀瓣上，他双手撑在对方的胸膛上，大口的喘气。感觉自己身体被戈德里克的阴茎劈成两半，灼烧到心脏。他弓起背来缓解不适的充实感，戈德里克缓缓的问“可以了吗？”。萨拉査勾起嘴角。  
“如你所愿。”

世界在一瞬间失去了节奏。他们不是在湖边，不是在一块大石头上面，上空没有月亮高挂，周边也没有丝毫人影。他们只是两个交媾的灵魂，在残酷世界的空隙借机寻欢。萨拉査觉得很危险，因为他是如此贪恋这种欢愉。他汲取着对方的温暖，陷于“戈德里克可能永远不会出现在自己生命中”的恐惧。他怎么能，他的生命怎么能够没有戈德里克呢？他的光，他的朋友；愿意接纳他，不在乎魔法界其他人对他的看法；和他一起冒险，一起经历，永远笑着接受他的一切。粗大的龟头一次一次的碾过他的前列腺，随着戈德里克的撞击节奏，他呻吟出声。  
“戈德里克…轻点…唔…还要…啊…还要…快点……”  
他不合时宜的想到了自己的父亲，想必他肯定会否定自己的一切……和戈德里克纠缠不清、见不得人的关系，四个人追逐着虚无的理想，挣脱尘世和家族的束缚——他肯定不喜欢，因为自己跳脱了他的掌控……  
想到这里，萨拉査感觉到一阵尖锐的快感从心里而生，叛逆与反抗的成就感配合着难以名状的愤怒让他指尖颤抖。  
“戈德里克…戈德里克……”他抱着对方的头，在戈德里克耳边低语，舌尖舔舐耳垂，满意的感觉到身下的力度加强了。  
“请你，继续……”

他几乎没有感觉到高潮的来临，他的阴茎没有怎么被触碰——他那被快感搅晕的大脑已经想不起来抚慰自己——仅仅在自己的腹部和戈德里克的腹部摩擦之间就达到了高潮。射精的时候他都没有意识到，大脑里一片空白，直到一种酥麻的解脱感顺着脊椎传上来，他才感觉到一股一股的精液从铃口流了出来，而之前的被射到了戈德里克的胸膛上。他低着头，盯着戈德里克的眼睛度过高潮的余韵，在月光的照耀下，那蓝色无比深沉，充满故事。他抬手想要触碰对方，想要摸到对方的心。戈德里克突然变得遥不可及，即使他们肉体相交。他感觉到对方的阴茎在自己的后穴停了下来，开始射精，和他体温相当——他的体温比人类略凉一些，但终究没有遗传到母亲的冷血——的液体一股一股的灌进他的肠道，他向后仰头，发出破碎的呻吟。  
戈德里克小心翼翼地扶着他躺下来，他抱着戈德里克，把头埋在对方的颈部，动了动找到一个舒服的地方，满意的闭上了眼睛。他已经很多天没有好好睡过了，在失去意识前，他感觉到有一双厚实的手在抚摸自己的头发，配合着呢喃的赞扬与爱意。  
多么美好的梦。


End file.
